The New Lion Clone
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Miles just rescued the clones from Mesozoic Island and gets the samples to start making a new Cyrox. And also, they kidnap Nikita when she attempted to get them back to the island. Will she be rescued by Ochiai and Sonic team, and how will Jacket and Crystal manage to escape Cyrox 2.0? OCs by me, Miles Prower belongs to Archie


At Mesozoic Island, the clones of Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze are forced inside the amphitheatre in chains and has gotten more depower potion. From the stands many dino mobians were taking their seats while King Giganoto watched from his throne. He was given a horn-like megaphone and spoke through it to get the people's attention.

"Greetings citizens of Saurian Town, Today we'll be seeing those treacherous copies of our first outside world visitors face our dinosaurs! As you will note they have been depowered temporarily and they won't stand a chance against our theropods!" He announced.

"What kind of theropods?" Ivy wondered.  
"Silence Ivy! We're not gonna make it here alive!" Doomic said.  
"If I only had my powers already! GRRR!" Bronze growls.  
"Once I was a giant and now I'm just a harmless cat!" Pyrah complained. The guards unlocked the chains on them and leaves the arena.

"This is gonna get really gory" Nikita said from her seat.  
"They'll be eaten in one gulp" Ochiai said.

"NOW! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" King Giganoto shouted. The gates opened and out of each came two different theropod dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Carcharodontosaurus.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHH!" The bellowed.  
"REEEEEEERRRRRROWWW!" The Carcharontosaurus roared as they approached the clones.

"Okay guys! It's a fight for life and death!" Doomic said. They four get into fighting stance as the theropods surrounds the four. The lunges at Bronze and Doomic but missed when they jumped aside and again the dinosaur tries to eat them.

The roared angrily and hits Doomic with its tail and then grabs Bronze by its jaws and shook him violently as he screamed. He was then tossed right at Doomic and the two resumed the fight.

. The Carcharodontosaurus snaps at Ivy and Pyrah with it's sharp teeth barely grabbed onto Pyrah's coat and tore it off to the mid-section. The dinosaur shaked the jacket cloth off and charges again at Pyrah and Ivy.

"LOOK OUT!" Ivy pushed Pyrah aside to avoid getting eaten. The dinosaur then bellowed angrily and smacks the two with its tail and then lifts the two up with it's jaws and shaked them violently.

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAH!" the two girls screamed as they were thrown at the wall of the arena. The carcharontosaurus then took thundering steps at the two, Pyrah and Ivy hugged each other as they were facing their doom.

"Good bye Ivy" Pyrah gulped.  
"Good bye Pyrah" Ivy cried. The dinosaur was moments on to devour them when a laser blast hits it and it fell down dead. Ivy and Pyrah looked up and saw the aircraft with Miles Prower piloting it.

"What is that?!" Nikita was shocked.  
"GUARDS! TAKE THAT THING DOWN!" King Giganoto roared out in anger. The guards took out mini catapults and fires rocks at the air craft cracking it's windows and dented the metal.

"Quick get in!" Miles lowered the ladder from his aircraft to the clones. The clones ran to the ladder but the chased after them and grabs the ladder and started to pull them down. The audicene cheered as the pulled while the aircraft tried to flee.

"I got to help the rex!" Nikita said, she got out of her seat and ran down the stairs.  
"Hey Nikita Stop!" Ochiai tried to stop her but no avail. She leaps onto the aircraft and climbs up on the wing.

"HELP! I'M LOSING MY GRIP!" Bronze felt his hand slipper on the ladder.  
"Take my hand Bronze!" Pyrah reached for him. But the 's strength caused the aircraft to shake even more making it more difficult for Bronze to reach for Pyrah.  
"No, NO! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bronze fell down and the catched him in it's jaws and he was devoured. The aircraft managed to pull free and takes flight off, with Nikita still hanging on and she opened a vent on the top to get inside.

"BRONZE NO!" Pyrah screamed in devastation. The guards of the arena ceased firing at the aircraft as it was too late to bring it down. Ochiai watched in sadness as the aircraft leaves the island.

"Nikita! NIKITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fell onto his knees in sadness.  
"I will find you Nikita on the other side" Ochiai started to cry. King Giganoto glares at the aircraft while it was departing, clenching his fist in anger.

...

Inside the aircraft, Pyrah sat on a chair in sadness.  
"We lost a good comrade guys" Pyrah murmurs.  
"Don't worry. I will create him again" Miles said.  
"That's great but it won't be the same thing!" Pyrah said in anger and sadness, then realized her powers were back when blue fire appeared in her hands.

"Hey! Our powers are back!" Doomic said.  
"YES!" Ivy cheered. Until then, they heard a metallic noise in the vent. Then the grid burst open and out came Nikita.

"You persistent raptor!" Doomic was shocked.  
"Yes and I'm taking you back to the king!" Nikita snarled.  
"Ain't gonna happen! Miles keep to the control, We'll take care of this raptor scum!" Doomic said.

Miles nods and Doomic spins into a ball to dash at Nikita and send her onto the wall only for the raptor to get back on her feet and leaps onto Doomic and bites his shoulder and pinned him with her feet.

"AAAAAGH!" Doomic screamed.

*BONK!*

Nikita felt a hard pain in her head and passed out. It was Ivy who knocked Nikita out with her hammer. Doomic shoved Nikita off and held his shoulder in pain.

"You're okay Doomic?" Ivy asked.  
"Fine, just some bite marks" Doomic said, looking down at the unconscious Nikita. Miles turned on autopilot and walked up to them and the raptor.

"Good job guys. Had it been a larger environment it would be harder to get a blow on her. Now, this raptor could be some use for my experiments" Miles said. He pulled a feather quill from Nikita and puts it in a vial.

...

At the Clan of Crimson base, they put Nikita in a energy prison and now they were getting the DNA samples of Cyo and Nikita to the laboratory room. Crimson stood and watched as the fox prepares for the creation of the new Cyrox.

"Now, we begin the progress! Malum geminus...COUNO!" Miles casts the cloning spell, this time adding merge in latin. Like before, the spell came out as green light from his hands and a beam hits the two samples and they swirl and merged into one.

"By my command I order you to obey Crimson" He finished as the shape took form. When the light cleared the result resembled Cyrox, but this time he had reptile eyes, scales on the right side of his face and killing claws spouting out of his boots.

"Arise, Cyrox 2.0!" Miles said. The new Cyrox examines his surroundings and took a step foward, sniffing onto Miles, then snarled like a Deinonychus.

"Easy boy. Easy now" Miles held his hands in defense.  
"Excellent Prower. Excellent" Crimson said very pleased. Nyroc hides behind his father's leg at seeing the lion/deinonychus hybrid.

"Now Cyrox, as now I am your master and you will do exactly as I tell you. As for now I'll make you the alpha of the clones" Crimson said.

"Why thank you Master" Cyrox said.  
"Good. Now as your first mission. I want you to go to the G.U.N base and show the two cats what happens when they fail me too often. But remember, this lion is your true enemy" Crimson said. He pressed a button to show images of Crystal and Jacket on a screen, then finally of Cyo. The re-created Cyrox growled at the image of Cyo and smashed it.

"First to teach the two cats a lesson, then I kill Cyo" Cyrox said, licking his lips. He walks out of the lab to first go for the G.U.N base.

 **THE END FOR NOW.**


End file.
